Why?
by Maria sofia
Summary: Harry Potter não é o garoto que sobreviveu, o seu irmão é...
1. Chapter 1

Nota : Estou republicando uma antiga fic minha, gostaria de continuar no meu antigo login mas perdi o acesso aquele email por isso tive de criar uma nova conta. O nome do meu antigo usuário é Dark Angel 76.

Resumo : Harry não e o garoto que sobreviveu, seu irmão e...

* * *

Difícil não e lutar por aquilo que se quer e sim desistir daquilo que se mais ama.

Bob Marley (modificado)

Eles eram seu mundo, sua razão de viver. Foi assim desde do momento que nasceram e ela viu pela primeira vez aqueles lindos olhinhos (um par verde, outro castanho). Agora pediam para ela abandonar um de seus lindos bebês.

-Não! – disse ela

\- Lily, pense bem é necessário para a segurança dele... – disse Albus que tinha seus olhos cintilantes nublados pelo cansaço e velhice.

-Não! Nunca abandonarei um de meus filhos.

Dumbledore respira fundo e a responde:

-Você não está o abandonado... Está dando uma chance de viver!

As palavras a deixam em choque... Ela abaixa a cabeça e tenta segurar as lágrimas que já começam a escorrer pelo cano de seus olhos.

\- Dumbledore, eles são tudo que me restam depois que o James...

Não consegue terminar a frase... Era demais para ela... Seu marido estava internado no St. Mungus em coma desde aquele dia em que aquele monstro atacou sua família. Dumbledore pega uma de suas mãos e diz olhando para o cansado rosto da jovem a sua frente.

-Tenha fé minha jovem tudo acabará bem.

-Eu não posso fazer isso...

\- Pense bem minha jovem... E a única chance que ele terá de viver longe dessa guerra, protegido. Não sabemos quando Voldemort voltará ...

Lily levanta a cabeça, já não tenta segurar as lágrimas que escorrem livremente pelo seu rosto, e responde:

\- Ao menos poderei me despedir? – Respondeu entre soluções

Ela estava sentada do lado daquela pequena cama o que parecia horas, esperando seu pequeno filho acordar. Eram seus últimos minutos ao lado dele antes de... Não queria pensar nisso. Seu bebê estava acordando.

\- Mamãe...? – disse esfregando os olhos com suas pequenas mãozinhas.

\- Estou aqui meu amor- disse puxando seu filho para seu colo.

Já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que já começavam a escorrer livremente pelos seus olhos. Enquanto abraçava fortemente seu filho.

-Mamãe por que você esta chorando? - Perguntou enquanto segurava o rosto de sua mãe entre suas pequenas mãozinhas.

Ela não responde, não conseguia olhar para os pequenos olhos verdes sem visualizar tudo que perderia com sua decisão. Nunca o veria crescer, não o ensinaria a andar de bicicleta, não o veria se apaixonar pela primeira vez, não veria seu casamento... O estava abandonando...

\- Bebê você sabia que a mamãe o ama muito.

-Harry também ama a mamãe muito! – disse abrindo um grande sorriso.

Esse sorriso faz aumentar à dor que Lily sentia no seu peito, àquela criança que vi na sua frente era um anjo. Respira fundo e continua:

-Sabe meu amor quando amamos muito uma pessoa fazemos qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura e as vezes e necessário , fazer... Sacrifícios para manter quem amamos a salvo. Meu bebê você não pode ficar com o papai e a mamãe e muito perigoso.

\- Não! Harry não quer! Mamãe Harry promete que vai ser um bom garoto que nem o nath , vai guardar seu brinquedos direitinho, mais por favor não abandone o Harry !

Disse a criança de dois anos com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos. Lily pega sua varinha e entre soluços diz apontando para seu filho.

\- Obliviate.


	2. Chapter 2

Bom dia! Espero que gostem do capitulo, tentarei postar pelo menos um por semana e provavelmente a fic terá por volta de 10-16 capítulos (Ainda não decidi). Criticas construtivas são sempre mmmuito bem vindas e lembrando que o primeiro capitulo eu escrevi a uns 10 anos atrás e este apresentará uma grande diferença no estilo de escrita.

BJSS, espero que vcs gostem.

Eram 5:00 da manhã quando Petúnia Dursley levantou para preparar o café da manhã de seu marido e filho. Ela estica suas costas e espreguiça seus braços enquanto tateia o chão com seus pés em busca de suas pantufas.

Sempre era a primeira a acordar na casa e costumeiramente a responsável por acordar os outros membros da família, coisa que só costuma fazer quando o café da manhã já está posto na mesa, o que explica o silêncio perturbador que ocupava a moradia. Este silêncio já gritava que alguma coisa nesta peculiar manhã seria diferente mas Petúnia distraída com seus pensamentos sobre o pequeno Dudley confundia o estranho com o rotineiro.

Dudley era o único filho de Petúnia e Válter e havia acabado de completar dois anos de idade. Para seus país era a criança mais perfeita do mundo, não interessa o que os outros país dizem sobre bullying ou agressão outras crianças, as outras mães que ensinem os seus filhos a serem tão fortes como o dela pensou Petúnia enquanto franzia a testa e descia distraidamente a escada de sua residência de dois andares.

Neste momento ela entra na cozinha e começa a prepara o café da manhã, o prato do dia é panquecas o favorito do seu lindo neném. Dudley era seu orgulho, com a sua forte personalidade e excelentíssimas maneiras ela constantemente se perguntava como conseguira colocar ser tão perfeito neste mundo. A perfeição de seu filho era tão grande que a fazia desejar mais, mais pequenos dudleys correndo pela sua casa. Só de imaginar uma versão feminina de seu lindo dudley de saias com um grande laço cor de rosa na cabeça faziam Petúnia ter um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

Uma pequena filha, sempre quis ser mãe de um casal e afinal ela mesmo havia tido uma... Não pensou ela, não queria lembrar de sua maldita irmã, que infelizmente, carregava o mesmo sangue dela.

"Erro maldito e punição divina." Costumava dizer para Valter nas conversas que tinham no quarto, longe de seu filho. Não que ele se junta-se aquela gente e muito menos as crias destes.

Sua irmão havia dito dois filhos que tinham a mesma idade de seu filho e só a ideia deles se aproximarem de seu neném já lhe causava calafrios.

Enquanto a mente divagava as mão trabalhavam e o ódio que estes pensamentos lhe trouxeram ela descontava na massa. A Minima menção de sua irmã lhe provocava uma verdadeira dor no peito, irá implacável que subia a garganta e nublava seus pensamentos.

Foi o ódio que a fez esbarrar na pequena jarra de leite posta sobre a bancada. O líquido espeço e branco espalhou-se pelo chão da cozinha e a fez ficar ainda mais nervosa.

Agora precisava ir para a porta, pegar o leite que o leiteiro havia deixado lá. Petúnia sempre havia sido perfeccionista, o tipo de pessoa que tem seus dias cronometrados e minutos contados e sabia como seria cada dia de sua vida nos próximos 10 anos.

O simples fato de o leite ter caído no chão destruí o seu dia, por "O leite só se pega ás 8:00, que é o horário que o carteiro passa com a correspondência, agora terei de buscar o leite mais cedo" tudo era culpa da sua irmã

Sai da cozinha bufando, "oque mais poderia arruinar seu dia?" pensa, já tentando arranjar formas de reorganizar seu difícil cronograma de dona de casa. Mas o que ela viu na porta de sua casa a fez gritar bem alto e destruiu por completo todo o planejamento daquele dia e de todos os dias que viriam nos próximos 10 anos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey pessoal, último capítulo da semana. O próximo só semana que vem, bjs

Aleta: **ESSE EPISÓDIO CONTEM CITAÇÕES DE ABUSO INFANTIL E PODE SER UM TRIGGER PARA ALGUMAS PESSOAS. POR ISSO LEIA POR SUA PRÓPRIA CONTA E RISCO. **

**POV HARRY**

Eram cinco horas da manhã quando ele escuta as fortes batidas na porta de seu armário, era a sua tia mandado ele acordar.

Por mais que estivesse cansado ele sabia das consequências de não obedece-la e força o seu pequeno corpo desnutrido a levantar da cama montada no canto de seu armário.

Ele basicamente se arrasta para fora dela e para fora de seu armário, que apesar de ser o único lugar naquela residência que poderia chamar de seu a muito tempo havia ficado grande demais para o espaço. Mas mesmo assim esforçava-se só máximo para caber em sua "casa"(Apelido que tinha carinhosamente dado para o espaço), era lã que se escondia quando sua tia ficava com raiva e se protegia da trupe de seu primo.

Era uma "casa" dentro daquele edifício que para ele era vazio e frio, era o coração de um monstro.

Estava muito cansado, noite anterior seus tios haviam preparado um jantar e ele havia ficado acordado a noite inteira limpando a cozinha.

"Você tem de pagar a sua estadia, seu pequeno ingrato" repetia sua tia que em toda a oportunidade que tinha não cansava de lhe lembrar a sorte que possuía de não está em um orfanato.

"Sabe o que fazem com crianças como você? " diz com um sorriso no rosto, ela nunca chegava a responder a pergunta o que fazia Harry questionar o que poderia acontecer, será que vida no orfanato seria realmente pior do que ele estava vivendo?

Ele chegou na cozinha e olhou a sua tia, fala bem baixinho:

-Bom dia tia.

-Demorou porque? -respondeu petúnia, ela está muito ocupada batendo a tigela de panquecas para olhar o menino as suas costas, na soleira da porta.

-Desculpe... - Respondeu repetiu baixinho, tentando se fazer menor, perto dos membros dessa família ele sempre tentava se fazer pequeno.

-Você ein! Quando eu te chamar é para vim rápido! - A raiva escorria de suas palavras. E Harry espiando entre os fios que cobriam os olhos de sua cabeça baixa viu o ódio que também escorria para as mãos, estas basicamente espancava a massa.

Ele sabia que sua tia o odiava, não sentia tristeza apenas medo. É era esse medo que o paralisava de cabeça baixa na soleira da porta, segurando dormente as pontas de suas roupas velhas e grandes demais para ele.

-Desculpa... -repetiu

Dessa vez ela bateu a tigela sobre a bancada e se virou com a colher de pai na mão

-Não quero saber de desculpas- disse apontando a colher para sua direção, está ação o fez fechar os olhos e recuar um pouco com os lábios bem apertados entre os dentes, não se atreveu a falar uma única palavra.

-Você não vai estragar o meu dia, o dia do Duddley! Você sabe que hoje é aniversário dele, seu egoísta- Ela continuava, enquanto Harry tremia todinho- Quero que você seja normal apenas por um dia, agora sai da minha frente e se faça útil pegue os presentes dele e ponha na mesa da sala. Quero que tudo esteja perfeito.

Ela não precisa falar duas vezes, ele saiu mas rápido que pode e subiu as escadas com cuidado para que os degraus não rangissem com seus passos. Harry passa cuidadosamente na frente do quarto de seus tios e de seu primo, não queria que de alguma forma acordasse os ocupantes dos cômodos. Entra no segundo quarto do Duddley aonde estavam os presentes.

Eram tantos que ele não conseguia ver o chão e cuidadosamente desce a escada levando um a um.

Logo ele termina de coloca-los na mesa e sua tia o manda tomar um banho, dizendo que ele fedia.

Sobe ligeiramente, ligando o chuveiro na água mais gelada que podia. A água bate em sua cabeça tentando limpar a corrente de pensamentos.

Tudo era tão difícil, os seus tios, seu primo, a escola. Não conseguia entender porque tudo parecia dar errado para Harry Potter, no chuveiro deixou as lágrimas escorressem livremente pelo seu rosto. Elas se misturavam com a água que caia, ficando invisíveis para qualquer um que visse a cena. Ele estava cansado, seu corpo pesava e se pudesse voltaria para sua "casa" e ficaria lá para sempre.

Ele sabia que a sua chegada nessa moradia nunca foi bem vinda. E sua tia apenas havia o acolhido, porque no dia que o encontrou gritou de susto chamando a atenção dos vizinhos. Se ela o leva-se para o orfanato eles a questionaram e uma coisa que Petúnia Dusley se preocupava era a sua reputação, Harry tinha virado o pequeno caso de caridade da família a criança que eles mostravam a o mundo para mostrar o quão bons eles eram. Se ao menos os vizinhos soubessem da verdade...

Harry já passou muitas noites acordado criando mundos alternativos em que sua família não tivesse morrido naquele dia, imaginava os abraços de sua mãe, os segredos que compartilharia com o seu irmão e as piadas que contaria com o seu pai. As lembranças inventadas o faziam ter sorrisos gigantes no rosto em momentos aleatório do dia, motivo que o tornava piada na turma de seu primo.

Mas Harry não ligava, aqueles momentos inventados eram o que o mantinham sã durante os dias difíceis. Ele não sabia como sua família era esse assunto era tanto dentro da moradia. Ele sente até hoje as batidas da colher de pau em sua cabeça da última vez há anos atrás que tinha perguntado a sua tia.

Então ele imaginava, imaginava sua mãe com lindos cabelos longos, lustres e pretos enquanto seu pai era loiro e tinha os olhos verdes iguais ao seu, seu irmão tinha olhos castanhos intensos e cabelos pretos iguais a sua mãe. Ele era igual ao Harry, tirando seus olhos que seria castanhos.

Ele fecha o chuveiro, suspira e vai para a frente do espelho seu olhar para na cicatriz que possui na testa. A cicatriz que era ao mesmo tempo uma benção e uma maldição, ao mesmo tempo que o lembrava do acidente aonde toda sua família morreu e ele saiu intacto apenas com uma pequena cicatriz na testa era a única lembrança que tinham deles.

Harry desvia o olhar da cicatriz e fita os seus olhos, era de um verde intenso cor que era realçada pelas olheiras e pele emaciada. A corrente de pensamentos é cortada com a porta do banheiro sendo aberta derrepende. Harry só teve tempo de apertar a toalha mais envolta de seu corpo

-Anda logo, Harry!-

Harry olha no espelho mais uma vez e solta um longo suspiro, hoje será um longo dia

**Duddley pov**

Duddley estava tendo um ataque de birra no chão da cozinha. Hoje era o pior aniversário de sua vida por três motivos. O primeiro era ele foi acordado antes das nove com um parabéns para você totalmente dessincronizado.

Depois ao descer a escada a sua mesa de café da manhã estava incompleta faltava o brigadeiro. Era uma sobremesa exótica que havia experimentado na semana passada no shopping e ele se lembrava vagamente de ter dito que queria isso no seu aniversário. Não interessa se a sua mãe fez cinco pratos de aniversário incluindo o seu favorito, panquecas de chocolate.

Mas a gota d'agua foi quando ele contou os seus presentes, haviam apenas 45 quando ano passado ele havia ganhado 50. Dudley ficou vermelho e saiu correndo para a mesa de cozinha, jogou tudo que pode encontrar no chão. Entre seus berros no ataque de fúria conseguia escutar a voz de sua mãe gritando "Calma Duduzinho, fala com a mamãe".

Depois de se acalmar ficou combinado que depois de sua segunda festa no zoológico, ele e seus pais iriam ao shopping comprar mais 10 presentes e quantos brigadeiros quisessem. O seu primo ficaria em casa limpando a bagunça na cozinha.

O humor de Duddley melhorou bastante depois disso, até se sentou do lado de seu primo no carro para irem juntos para o zoológico. No carro teve o prazer de implicar bastante com ele. Lembrou-lhe de como ele era estranho e suas roupas eram grandes demais. Cada piada que contava era recebida com uma crise de risos de seus pais, Dudley era muito engraçado.

Chegando no zoológico foram para uma sala separada que seu pai tinha alugado para preparar a festa, todos os seus amigos estavam lá e a festa de aniversário estava linda, bem melhor do que a porcaria que a sua mãe tinha planejado. O tema era dinossauro, tinha um bolo em forma t-rex no centro da mesa e vários doce diferentes.

Chegou a hora das brincadeiras e duddley queria brincar de colocar o rabo no burro, Harry seria o burro. Mas infelizmente ele havia sumindo da festa, ele e seus amigos se separaram para ir procura-lo , ele o encontrou na frente do vidro da cobra

**Harry pov**

Ele finalmente passou dos limites, havia trancado seu primo dentro do vidro das cobras. Ele só sabia de uma coisa, precisava ir embora o mais rápido o possível, não sabia se conseguiria sair vivo quando os seus tios o encontrassem. E foi assim, que Harry Potter fugiu da casa de seus tios com 12 anos de idade.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey pessoal, segue o novo capítulo. Por favor deixem suas opiniões! 😊 Pessoal, só lembrando que essa fic vai ser badassHarry! e no próximo capítulo já vai dar para ver isso.

**ESSE CAPÍTULO POSSUI MENÇÕES A ABUSO INFANTIL POR ISSO O LEIAM POR SUA PRÓPRIA CONTA E RISCO.**

* * *

Ele correu, correu e correu até seus pés cederem de cansaço até não conseguirem sustentar seu magro corpo e quando isso aconteceu deixou seu corpo tomba no meio da calçada. Harry entasses sobre seus joelhos com os braços esticados ao seu lado. A sua respiração era rápida e ofegante e sua cabeça pendia olhando para o chão.

-Hey garoto, você está bem? - Perguntou um transeunte que se ajoelhou na frente de Harry.

Quando Harry levantou sua cabeça para responder , reparou que algumas pessoas haviam saído das lojas e cochichavam entre si e os transeuntes da calçada haviam feito um pequeno círculo um sua volta ele estava chamando muita atenção. E aquilo era perigoso...

-E-eeu estou bem... -Disse desviando o olhar do rosto do homem a sua frente

-Você não parece nada bem. -Disse o homem que levantou-se bateu a poeira de sua roupa e esticou a mão para que o ajuda-se a levantar.

O suor descia lentamente pelo seu rosto enquanto seu olhar se fixava para a mão estendida. Harry ficou parado, enquanto em sua mente corriam mil pensamentos. Não podia ficar alí, não podia confiar naquelas pessoas ele já tinha vivido aquela história muitas vezes e já sabia qual seria o final. Chamariam a polícia ,talvez o conselho tutelar e em logo em seguida estaria de volta a moradia.

Não importava muito os roxos nos olhos, as feridas na pele e as cicatrizes. Apenas alguns minutos do teatrinho de seus tios o invalidava. Ainda se lembrava da primeira surra que levou por ter fugido, ele deveria ter uns 4 anos sua tia sempre o levava com Dudley para o parque perto de sua casa pela manhã para seu filho brincar no parquinho. Enquanto ela empurrava seu primo no balanço ele se afastou lentamente para dentro das árvores.

Graças o horário Harry conseguiu chegar tranquilamente a uma parte mais longínqua do parque aonde se escondeu entre as raízes expostas de uma árvore. Ele passou o dia inteiro alí, encolhido estava com muito medo para sair. No dia seguinte foi encontrado e levado de volta para seus tios, eles não haviam dado parte na polícia de seu sumiço. Sua tia o bateu com a vara da vassoura enquanto falava sobre como ele destruía a "reputação" dela vindo para casa em uma viatura. Depois ficou por dois dias trancado em sua "casa" sem comer. O que poderia acontecer com ele agora que finalmente havia machucado o seu primo?

Ele precisava agir e rápido, respira fundo e pega na mão estendida. Ele a usa para levantar-se mais rápido toma impulso e continua a sua corrida, consegue empurrar o grupo que o cercava e escuta a distância o homem o chamando. Mas isso não importa agora, precisava encontrar um local para ficar.

Ao virar a esquina encontrou um beco, sentou-se ao lado de uma caçamba de lixo com sua cabeça encostada nessa. A sua respiração estava ofegante e seus olhos pendiam, estava tão cansado mas não podia dormir tinha de ficar atento para não ser pego. Olha para o céu pela a cor já devia ser final da tarde ,havia passado o dia inteiro correndo.

Precisava de um local para ficar, tentou lembrar de todos os prédios abandonados que conhecia e que fossem perto do local em que estava. Havia uma mansão a poucos minutos de distância, ele poderia se esconder alí.

Harry usou a escuridão da noite como guia, conseguiu chegar lá despercebido. O prédio era uma antiga mansão vitoriana de madeira escurecida pelo tempo, possuía uma singela varanda externa e dois andares. Harry não teve dificuldades para entrar já que uma parte da cerca do local havia tombado. Ele passou pela trilha humana criada sobre a grama alta para chegar na varanda. Outras pessoas haviam ocupado o prédio mas naquele momento ele não possuía forças para pensar nisso estava extremamente cansado.

Ele entra pelo que considerou ser a antiga porta da frente, e vagou pelos corredores até achar um quarto no segundo andar. Ele fecha a porta e sentasse de costas para está com seus joelhos apertados contra o peito e sua cabeça sobre estes, dessa maneira se alguém tentasse entrar ele saberia.

Naquela fria noite, aquela criança pequena e magra demais para a sua idade com roupas usadas e largas demais para o seu corpo e sapatos gigantes para seus pés chamada Harry James Potter chorou silenciosamente até pegar no sono.

* * *

No meio da noite uma forte gritaria o acorda de seu sono. Haviam duas pessoas do lado de fora, Harry tenta se encolher atrás da porta e respirar mais silenciosamente o possível, provavelmente eles não o notaram e logo iram embora. Os gritos ficam cada vez mais próximos do quarto aonde estava.

-Peter pettigrew seu rato maldito! Aonde você está se escondendo, eu quero meu dinheiro!- Grita uma voz feminina.

Essa pessoa estava bastante brava e andava batendo o pé. Ele passa gritando pelo corredor duas vezes gritando por esse Peter que nunca a responde. "Ela deve ser mais uma usuária de drogas, está alucinado" pensou Harry.

A voz para na frente da porta em que ele está encostado e começa a mexer na maçaneta. Harry em desespero levantasse e empurra a porta, impedido de entrar.

-Parece que te encontrei Peter. Disse a mulher

Harry não teve nem tempo de reagir porque a porta aonde estava encostado foi mandada pelos ares com uma forte explosão. Harry bateu com bastante força contra a parede oposta, com sua vista turva apenas conseguiu ver o contorno do corpo da jovem moça se aproximando dele.


End file.
